


The Worst Day Ever

by depressed_mermaid_53



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Crying, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Pet Names, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_mermaid_53/pseuds/depressed_mermaid_53
Summary: Stiles has the worst day, but he knows he can always come home to Derek and things will be okay
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	The Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles live together and Stiles goes to college while Derek works from home. You'll have to forgive me I haven't written in ages, but with this quarantine I've had extra time on my hands. I've never written in this ship before, all my other works are for Evak from Skam. Feel free to check them out if you're bored! Lol

Derek sat on the couch reading, waiting for his boy to get home from his last class of the week. Stiles usually liked to come home to Derek and immediately tell him all about his day so Derek never got too invested in anything when he knew Stiles was on his way there. That being said Derek still liked to give the illusion that he didn't live for every mundane detail that came along with dating Stiles. So he continued to read his book even when he heard Stiles Jeep pull up. It was a book Stiles bought him for his birthday last year, a murder mystery. Derek's favorite type of book.

He planned to continue reading until Stiles prodded him for a bit. He liked to tease Stiles and pretend he wasn't paying attention to him, even though they both knew Derek was so gone for him that he always had his full attention. He turned another page, but something was off. He heard Stiles get out of the car and approach their front door. Derek could smell the salty scent of tears and he felt the distress coming from his mate before the door even opened. He hastily set the book aside and got up to meet Stiles at the door.

His brow furrowed as he took in the condition his boyfriend was in. Stiles' hair was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled and his face was red and blotchy as tears flowed down his cheeks. Derek's heart hurt at the sight. His boyfriend was always happy and energetic, bringing light and positivity to everyone around him.

"Baby," Derek sprinted to him and pulled him into his arms. Stiles wrapped his arms loosely around Derek's middle in response and continued to sob into his shoulder. "What's wrong my love?" Derek asked as he rubbed up and down Stiles' back.

Stiles only shook his head into Derek's shoulder and cried harder in response.

Derek didn't know what to do, but hold him as his shirt was soaked in his lover's tears. It physically pained him to have Stiles so upset and not be able to do anything. There wasn't much he could do though, Stiles was obviously too upset to talk at the moment.

After a moment of standing in the foyer, Derek decided they should get more comfortable. He pulled back slightly looking at his boyfriend's heartbreaking face. He had to hold back a whine at the sight. He pushed Stiles' backpack off his shoulders and set it on the ground by the coat rack. Then he scooped Stiles up into his arms to take them upstairs to their bedroom. Stiles cried into Derek's neck as they made their way up the stairs. It was moments like these that Derek was most thankful for his werewolf strength.

When they got into their bedroom Derek set Stiles down in their bed carefully and cuddled up with him. He thought about getting them comfy clothes but the thought of leaving his mate when he was this distressed was painful and he just couldn't do it.

Derek held Stiles tightly against his body and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. After about 20 minutes Stiles began to calm down and his sobs turned to small whimpers.

Derek looked down at him with concern. "Stiles? Tell me what's wrong baby, please."

Stiles sniffled, but looked up at him. He started to speak but quickly tucked his head back into Derek's neck.

"Baby please, you're scaring me love. I promise whatever it is we can get through it together." Derek pleaded as he ran his hand up and down Stiles' back encouragingly.

"I'm sorry Der," Stiles said into his neck.

"For what baby?"

"I'm sorry for having this meltdown," Stiles said, gesturing at himself sadly.

"You don't have to apologize sweetheart, I just want to help. I don't want you to be sad, love." Derek promised.

"But it's dumb..." Stiles muttered miserably.

"Your feelings are never dumb. If it's making you upset I want to help, always."

"You're gonna think I'm being dumb, trust me." Stiles responded stubbornly, but still sounding tearful.

"I'm not going to think you're dumb. Even if you weren't my incredibly smart, nerdy boyfriend. I still couldn't think you were dumb after seeing you so sad when you walked through the door. I hate to see you cry baby." Derek said, pressing his cheek to the top of Stiles' head. He wanted to be strong for him, but seeing Stiles upset was one of the worst things ever in Derek's opinion.

"I guess the day just sort of overwhelmed me.” Stiles began. “I'm stressed out about this project for my organic chemistry class. Then I got my test back for physics and I got a ‘D’! A ‘D’ Derek I thought I was smart but I feel so dumb. And this bitchy girl who sits next to me got an ‘A’ and she was being so rude about it and made me feel like shit." Derek growled at that, clenching his fist as his claws popped out. "And then I dropped my latte on the ground, I didn't even get a single sip. Those things are expensive and I'm broke. And then I was stressing about how I don't have a job and the bills are just gonna keep piling up." Derek tried to interject, but Stiles made it clear he wasn't done yet. "Then when I was leaving my last class some guy who is always a little too friendly with me followed me. It was a little scary and then he started calling me a ‘slut’ and ‘fag’ because I wouldn't go out with him, which doesn't even make sense, but he was yelling and it was just scary Der." Stiles finished with fresh tears in his eyes. Derek was fuming, but he didn't want to interrupt Stiles. "And I held it together the whole day and the whole ride home, but when I pulled up and I knew you were here and you would take care of me I guess I just lost it." Stiles says through more tears.

They both sat up sometime during Stiles' rant. Derek had Stiles in his lap and he gently wiped away his tears.

Derek took a calming breath so he wouldn't get angry because that wasn't what Stiles needed right now. "Baby I'm so sorry all that happened and you had a shitty day. You are so smart and if anyone made you feel anything less than a genius not only are they just wrong, but also they are probably insecure because no one who is secure in themselves does shit like that, but that doesn't make it okay. One bad grade does not mean you're dumb. As for the money, please don't worry about that, okay? Just worry about getting an education and keeping up with your work I'll take care of it." Stiles tried to object, but, "No I'm not done" Derek shook his head. "As for this boy who's been bothering you. I'm gonna find him and," this time Stiles really did object.

"No Derek you can't hurt him! You'll get in trouble, I don't want that." Stiles insisted.

"He deserves to die and go to his own personal hell. If he ever lays a finger on you I'll be going to jail." Derek snarled. "But for now we will get a restraining order."

"It's really okay," Stiles insisted again. "It just caught me off guard but it's okay."

"No, it's not okay Stiles. You know it's not. We can talk to your dad about how to go about it okay?" Derek said, much calmer than before.

"Yeah... okay." Stiles agreed, burrowing his face back into Derek's neck. "I'm sorry I scared you." Stiles said into Derek's neck.

Derek pulled him out of his hiding spot so he could look into his eyes. "Stiles you don't have to apologize. I'm your boyfriend. I want to be here for you and I want you to feel like you can always come to me and I'll take care of you. Just like you take care of me." Derek smiled at him.

"Thanks Derbear." Stiles said quietly. 

“We can worry about all of that tomorrow though. Right now let’s just sleep.” 

Stiles didn’t waste any time closing his eyes at that and Derek did the same after seeing Stiles settle in with a tiny smile on his face. Things would never be perfect, but Derek always felt complete with his boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment I need entertainment during this weird time. Stay safe and healthy people <3


End file.
